It is well known that an aromatic primary amine color-developing agent oxidized with an exposed silver halide that serves as an oxidizing agent can react with couplers to form dyes, such as indophenols, indoanilines, indamines, azomethines, phenoxazines, and phenazines, to form a color image. In such a photographic system, the subtractive color process is used to form a color image consisting of a yellow dye, a magenta dye, and a cyan dye.
Of these, a phenol coupler or a naphthol coupler is generally used to form a cyan color image. However, since these couplers have undesired absorption in the green region, they have the serious problem that color reproduction is extremely deteriorated.
As means of solving the problem, various compounds have been proposed, but at present, there are no compounds that exhibit a satisfactory performance.